Tychi
Hey, where are you? What... did I do... Appearance She's a lucky slime that sometimes has an golden glow at night. The coin has a symbol for luck on it instead of newbucks. Personality She is usually a bit cheerful at sudden prospects, but gloomy when she's wrong. Intelligent, although she can't seem to grasp the fact her species "eats" coins. No... That's terrible... And unhealthy... She doesn't eat coins, but she still has a ringing sound when she bounces around. She does like jumping. She realizes that all of them survived, and due to her luck, she was lucky enough to get the least of the effects, thus causing her to remember all of the encounters. Since this hasn't happened yet, she just knows they are alive. Backstory This backstory is created off the lore that XxKatakxX and DisOneEditor pieced together. If it does not resemble the lore you recognized, relax, it's their version. . . . Years ago, the slime scientists parterned to conduct an experiment containing quantum energies. Tychi was one of them. He was there with his friends as the final touches were put on. friend was happy for the scientists. They were a cool, intelligent slime. male friend was a funny thing, helping out in the best way. Apparently, that wasn't enough. The final touches caused the device to collapse the energies. They all wanted it to work. They had worked too hard for this. In a flash of light, the quantum flow snapped back at those taming it. She was unhappy it didn't, and surprised. friend had leapt to protect Tychi from potential harm before the world collapsed. All these years later, she woke up... as a quantum mix. They knew that it was impossible they survived. Tychi had died. But if Tychi had come back... Maybe they did as well. Relations Both Friends . . . "This is insane, is it not?" Abilities Quantum Powers She can send out doubles of herself. How cool is that? Real cool. Real cool..."What are you doing?!" Echo Powers She can boop someone on the nose and then send them back to the moment of the collapse, just like how male friend uses the Echo Powers."Wait, no, get back here, I'm not done talking!" Lucky She can up her luck levels by eating a phase lemon, or just getting closer to a Tarr. She doesn't like Tarrs, though... Human Speak Tychi can speak human and Slimespeak. Current Info Groups: Nope. "Where am I?" Roleplays They Are Or Were In: Not yet. "I feel like this should be fake." Kill/Deaths: Total Kills - 0 * Kill Log Total Deaths - 1 * Death Log ** +1 - Backstory. Trivia * When Tychi says their friend's name, it ends up looking like friend and male friend, or for both, friends. Thus, the friend's name is avoided somehow. "Wow, I never knew humans could be so selfish." * She lives in the Ancient Ruins. "How did this fall into ruin?" * She has issues with Tarrs. "If you do not back off I will systematically chop you into several pieces, as I do not enjoy people touching me." * She is ashamed of how slime civilization has collapsed. "How could this have happened? How?" * Her name means... well, find out later. According to Google Translate (which we do not trust), "tychi" is the pronunciation of the word luck in greek. * Tychi is more homosexual than heterosexual, but all in all mostly asexual, but she really doesn't care so it's now called allsexual. Ta da. Sense. "Where are you, friends...?" * If Tychi had seen their friends in a roleplay for some weird reason, they'd remember that the friend was there, but if someone mentions that encounter to their friends, they'll remember it as if the Tychi or the other friend wasn't there. Thus is the curse, though it really is more science. * * spoopy ghost noise * * [ Link ] is basically her theme. * Tychi is one of the first Lucky Slimes. Gallery To be added later. >w> So proud of myself. Category:Slime Category:Female Category:Bisexual Category:Character Category:DisOneEditor's Pages